Demon Master
by UkeYugixSemeYami15
Summary: Yugi was a lonely boy. Yami was a lonely King. Yami wants Yugi. Oneshot/lemon


Down in the deep of hell lived the meanest demon of them all. Yami.

Yami was well known and feared. He was the king.

He sat on his thrown with his black tail swinging and with his leather wings spread out to intimidate his servants.

Yami look at them.

He glared making them all cower away in fear. "Where is my food!!! I'm hungry!!" He yelled.

Soon a demon came running in with a dead animal. "Here you go your majesty."

"Your late!!!" Yami raged.

"I-I am very s-sorry your majesty." The demon stuttered in fear. "You better be!!" Yami growled. The demon whimpered before bolting our of the room.

Yami pick up his food and drank it dry.

Once finished he threw it onto the floor and waited for someone else to pick it up.

Soon Yami growls in anger once again.

He wasn't mean on purpose but it was said demons would forever be in rage until they found their sole mates.

"Where is my magic ball?" Yami's magic ball gives him the ability to look or spy on his people or whoever he wants.

Yami got up from his thrown as his Priestess walked up to him. "Here you go your majesty."

"Thanks." He said and take it looking into it.

There was the image of the one he wanted.

Yami sighs at seeing him. His name was Yugi and he was a human. A pure hearted human. Yami wanted that heart.

"My Yugi one day I'll have you."

Yami continued to look at the young boy with lustful eyes. "Hmm real soon my Yugi very soon."

With Yugi he was playing some games in the arcade with his friends and was winning.

"He always wins." Joey said. "Dang Yug!"

Yugi smiled at his friend Joey before holding out his hand. "You lost the bet Joey. Pay up." "Aww man" Joey said paying up.

Yugi giggled as he placed the money in his pocket. "You will win someday Joey." Yugi said.

"Sure Yug one day." Joey mumbled.

Yugi smiled before looking at the clock on the wall. "I need to get home Joey. I have homework and you know my mother when it comes to school work." Yugi said.

"Yeah I know." Joey said before they left the arcade.

"See you soon Joey." Yugi said before running home to his family. When he got home though he heard his grandpa and mother arguing again.

"He needs new friend." Yugi heard his mother say. "I think Joey is a good friend for the boy." Grandpa said. "He is not! His dad is a drunk!!"

Yugi frowned before walking silently to his room.

Yami look at Yugi "I can take you away from that world." He whispered.

Yugi sat on his bed and grabbed his deck of cards off his desk. "She doesn't understand." Yugi mumbled to himself.

Yami listen to what Yugi said. He listened very carefully so he could hear his voice.

"She never let me have a friend before and now she wishes I didn't have any. I wish she would just disappear forever." Yugi said as his tears fell down into his cards.

Yami smirk darkly. "I can do that."

Yugi silently cried himself to sleep on his bed. Never knowing someone or something was about to make his wish come true.

Yami sneaked into the house and made Yugi's mom into the shadow realm making her disappear and leave.

Before he left he entered Yugi's room and saw who he wanted desperately. He smirked as he walked over to him.

"I'll have you yet." He whispers before leaving.

It was the next day Yugi woke up and rubbed his eyes. He didn't smell breakfast like he usually does.

Grandpa was still asleep.

"Mom!" Yugi called as he searched the house for her but she was nowhere in sight. "Mom!"

Grandpa wakes up. "Yugi what's wrong?"

"Where Mom?" Yugi asked. "I don't know Yugi." Grandpa said.

"I wonder when she left though." Yugi said as he placed a hand on his chin in question.

Yugi frowned before walking into the kitchen. "I'll cook you breakfast grandpa." Yugi said before getting out some eggs for omelettes.

"Ok." Grandpa said and waited for Yugi to be done. Yugi started the stove and started on the eggs.

Once Yugi was finished he added some peppers and cheese before serving his grandpa. Yami growled at this.

"Thanks Yugi." Grandpa said as he started his breakfast.

"You're welcome grandpa." Yugi said before going back up stairs. Yami hates seeing Yugi serving other people. He should be the one being served.

"I will fix this!" Yami yelled in rage.

Yami left his thrown room and flew out to the open.

"Yugi my boy." Yugi turned around to see his grandpa at the door. "Yes grandpa?" Yugi answered. "I love you."

"I love you too grandpa." Yugi smiled. "Good my boy." Grandpa said. "Is everything alright Grandpa?" Yugi asked as he looks at his grandfather.

"No it not." Grandpa said. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked. "There's something coming." Yugi looked at his grandpa with a bewildered look. "Stay in your room." Grandpa said.

"But grandpa-" Yugi stood up and walked over to his grandpa only to get the door slammed in his face. "Hey! Grandpa!" Yugi tried the door but it was locked from the outside.

"I'm sorry Yugi but I love you." "Grandpa let me out!" Yugi banged on the door. "No. I can't let him get you!!" "Who!? Grandpa! Please open the door!" Yugi knew he couldn't open his door and his room was on the second floor. He was trapped.

"A demon!"

Yugi stopped banging on his door when he couldn't hear his Grandpa anymore. "Grandpa!" Yugi tried pulling on the door handle but he was too weak.

"Hello Yugi."

Yugi screamed and jumped. He turned around and he immediately was frozen in fear. A demon.

"I've been looking for you." Yami said as he walked over to Yugi.

"W-who are you?" Yugi asked as he walked backwards into a wall.

"I am Yami the demon king." Yami said as he walked closer to Yugi. Yugi whimpered as Yami got closer to him. "W-where's Grandpa?"

"His part of my slaves now." Yami smirked.

Yugi gasped and his hands went to his mouth. Yami placed his hands on the walls making Yugi have no escape.

"Now you come with me or I'll kill your friends." Yami said as he placed a claw on Yugi's cheek.

"What do you want with me?" Yugi has tears running down his cheeks now.

"I want you as my mate silly." Yami chuckled. Yugi looked down at his feet before nodding his head.

"Good Yugi. You'll like it down there. You can see your grandpa everyday." Yami said as he slowly lifted his head.

Yugi looked up at Yami and Yami sealed the deal with a very passionate kiss. Yugi's eyes widen as he gasped. Yami then shoved his tongue down Yugi's throat.

Yugi couldn't breathe.

It was like Yami was stealing his breath. Yami continues to steal his breath until Yugi faints in Yami's arms.

Yami lifted Yugi and started flying through his window to take Yugi to his kingdom.

"Slaves!!"

Yami yelled in rage while Yugi was still passed out in his arms. "Get your sorry ass out here now or I'll kill you!!" Yami yelled.

Every slave scrammed out of his thrown room and Yami flew to his thrown. Yami then looked at the small bundle in his lap and smirked. He could feel more lust for his new mate.

Yami yelled to the closest slave that could hear him through the walls. He soon started rubbing his fingers through Yugi's hair.

"Get my room ready!"

"Soon my love very soon." Yami said and Yugi sighed in his sleep. Yugi unconsciously lifts his head into Yami's fingers making the king smirk that looked down right evil.

Yami waited a few more minutes until a slave told him his room was done. Yami went in his room with Yugi In his arms. He placed Yugi on the silk bed and got him ready. All the time thinking about what's about to come.

After a few minute Yugi slowly opened his eyes and noticed he wasn't in his room. He tried to move his hands but could not. He looked up and saw that he was tied up. He looked down and saw he was naked and that his legs were tied to be spread out.

"Your awake my love."

Yugi turns his head and saw Yami. He tried to speak only to realize he was gagged. How did he not notice that?

"I'm going to make you mine." Yami said before slowly walked over to Yugi.

Yugi's eyes widen and he tried to say no but it was muffled by the gag. "Oh what? Yes take me I'm all yours? If course I will." Yami smirked that made Yugi unconsciously hard.

Yugi tried to get the ropes off of him as Yami got ready to pounce. Yami smirks and rammed into him hard and painful.

Yugi screamed in pleasure and pain but Yami wasn't done yet. Yami continued his painful pace especially when he hit his prostate.

Yugi shook his head side to side and felt like he was about to come but Yami grabbed his member tightly to make him stop.

"Not until I say my love!' Yami demanded and keep going. Yugi tried to scream but he could not. For some reason he wants to be Yami to give him release. He wants Yami to hurt him but why?

Yami the started using his demon strength making it more painful and pleasurable.

God. Yugi needed release so bad. He had tears of pleasure going down his face.

"Please!" Yugi yelled only to have it muffled. His gag was soaked with his saliva. Yami pulled out before placing his member in front of Yugi.

"Suck!" Yami grabbed Yugi by the neck to make his head stay still but Yugi kept his mouth close.

"I'll let you come if you suck my dick." Yami said as he tightened his grip on Yugi's dick.

Yugi groaned as Yami pulled out his gag. "Open your mouth." Yami growled but Yugi bit his lips closed. Yami smirked.

Yugi screamed when Yami twisted his dick giving Yami the perfect opportunity to shove his big dick in Yugi's mouth. Which is what he did.

He shoved his dick down Yugi's throat and fucked his face hard. Yugi choked but for some reason he loved the feeling. "Suck my dick you slut." Yami said before grabbing Yugi hair and thrusted even harder and faster down his throat.

Yugi groaned before he started to slowly suck Yami's dick but he screamed when he felt Yami's tail wrap around his own dick. He never noticed Yami let go.

"Good boy I'm almost ready" Yami praised as he fucked the hell out of Yugi's throat.

Yugi whimpered And Yami moaned at the vibrations that went up his dick. He knew he was about to come. "Swallow it all." Yami growled then roughly fucked Yugi face before coming. Sadly though some got on Yugi's face so he didn't get it all. "Punishment time." Yami smirked at the fearful yet excitement in Yugi's eyes.

"Now it's punishment time."

Yugi's eyes widen when Yami shoves himself into Yugi. Yugi screamed in pain and pleasure as Yami slammed into his prostate. "Beg. Beg me to let you come you dirty slut." Yami whispered roughly into Yugi's ears before biting down painfully hard on his collarbone. Making Yugi bleed.

Yami waited for it.

But Yugi shook his head but screamed when Yami places his hand on Yugi's dick and shoved his tail up Yugi's ass with his dick. "Beg! Beg or you get worst." Yami said and Yugi tried to speak but couldn't. Yami started moving painfully again.

God Yugi was loving the pain for some strange reason.

"Please." Yugi finally gave in. "Please fuck me master. Fuck me hard so I bleed. Let me come like the dirty slut I am. I'm your fucking slut. Master. Please." Yami smirked as Yugi gave into his spell.

"Good my dirty slut. You may release" Yami said letting go of Yugi's dick.

Yami then pounded both his dick and his tail in Yugi and Yugi, with the loudest scream he could do, came on Yami's chest. Yugi was panting. He was tired, in pain, and filled with Yami's black seed. "Who's your master?" Yami smirked.

"You are master." Yugi said tiredly. "Good. You are mine. Don't forget it." Yami shoves his dick one more but only for pain to make Yugi remember. Yugi screamed as he arched off the bed.

"Yes master!" Yugi cried. "My I sleep master?"

"Yes. Later we will have more fun." Yami said as he licked Yugi's cheek. Yugi groaned as Yami exited out of his abused hole before falling asleep in the arms of his master.

But before Yugi fell asleep he heard Yami say, "I love you my mate."


End file.
